Aux grands maux les grands remèdes
by BakaUshi
Summary: Et si Shizuo était soudainement malade et incapable de se défendre et qu'Izaya passait dans le coin, que se passerait il si en plus il trouvait un "remède" pour le blond? /!\ Izuo donc Shizu-chan Uke, kufufu


_Heeeello~ _

_**J'espère que tout le monde va bien :D (se prend une pierre) Bon,ok, j'avoue, je déserte vraiment les fandom français…désolé TxT**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, je vais tenter d'écrire un Os de DRRR! Rien que pour vous :3**_

_**Je tient juste à prévenir que se sera sans doute un Izuo…(niark niark niark~) et m'excuse si les persos sont OOC…pardonnez moi U_U**_

_**Sinon, je pense n'avoir rien à rajouter…**_

_Disclamer__**: Huhuhu…je suppose que si je vous dit qu'ils appartiennent tous à Narita, Ryohgo (histoire), Satorigi, Akiyo (Art), vous ne serez pas surpris..si?**_

_**Bon, je suppose que c'est le moment de dire « Bonne lectuuuure !» ,non? De toute façon, c'est fait, huhuhu~**_

Si on avait dit à Simon qu'un jour il verrait ça, il aurait sans doute rie au nez de la personne avant de lui donner un de ses célèbres prospectus pour sushis russes. En effet, devant le géant se produisait l'impossible.

Shizuo, l'homme le plus craint d'Ikebukuro se faisait mollement trainer par le col de sa chemise par Izaya, un jeune brun sadique et accessoirement son pire ennemi.

Ayant des doutes quant à l'état de son ami, le russe interpella donc l'informateur qui le rejoignit en souriant, ne semblant pas se soucier du blond qu'il trainait derrière lui comme une vulgaire chaussette.

« -Izaya, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Moi? Mais rien voyons~

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que Shizuo semble aussi…amorphe, sachant que tu es à quelques centimètres de lui?

-Je pense qu'il est malade, alors je te laisse, je m'en vais le soigner, bye bye~ »

Malgré ce que le géant et les autres habitants pouvaient en penser, il semblait que le blond était réellement malade car alors qu'il s'apprêtait quelques minutes avant à empaler le brun à l'aide d'un panneau de signalisation, celui-ci s'était effondré et semblait à présent aussi réceptif qu'un concombre surgelé, ce qui le faisait un peu plus ressembler à son frère dans un sens pensa le brun alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'appartement du blond, ne pensant même pas à la colère de celui-ci quant il s'en rendrait compte.

« -Nee Shizu-chan, tu es vraiment inintéressant dans cet état…ton unique neurone aurait il lâché prise devant ta stupidité?

-Grr…'zaya…

-Oya oya, quelle férocité, je suis impressionné…voyons voir, comment je pourrais te soigner, hum?

-Dégage de chez moi…

-Taratata, c'est bien trop amusant de te voir comme ça… »

Décidément amusé devant le manque d'énergie du blond, le brun décida de pousser le vice jusqu'à prendre plusieurs photos de celui-ci, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue sur l'une d'entre elle.

« -Izayaaa!

-Quoi, tu n'as pas aimé? Pourtant, personne ne doit vouloir embrasser quelqu'un comme toi, non?

-Va te faire foutre… »

Trouvant assez de force pour se lever, le blond n'en trouva cependant pas assez pour frapper la vermine qui s'était incrusté chez lui et alla directement se coucher, avant de sentir une présence non désirable près de lui.

Se retournant légèrement, il vit Izaya qui lui souriait de son sourire le plus exécrable avant de se rendre compte d'une chose essentielle: Shizuo était à sa merci. LE Shizuo, l'homme le plus fort qu'il connaissait, le plus idiot également, était à présent à ses côtés, sans forces pour le repousser, totalement sous son contrôle. L'idée en amena une autre qui le fit légèrement tilter avant de le faire sourire sadiquement. Et pourquoi pas…?

« -Et si je te soignais, hum? Mon petit Shizu-chan~

-Dans tes rêves vermines.

-Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire oui… »

Et sans écouter les protestations du blond, il commença à le débarrasser de ses lunettes de soleil avant de s'en prendre au nœud papillon de celui-ci, s'amusant du changement d'expression de l'ex barman qui ne commença à se débattre que lorsqu'il sentit son veston et sa chemise commencer à disparaitre de son corps, bien que la dernière ne disparut pas totalement puisque le brun l'utilisa pour immobiliser les bras de sa victime qui commençait à paniquer un peu…panique qui s'agrandit quand l'informateur commença à s'en prendre à son pantalon.

« - Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire là?

-Je te déshabille, pourquoi?

-Arrête ça tout de suite avant que jte tue! Arg..

-Mon petit Shizu-chan, tu veux que je te soigne oui ou non? Alors laisse toi faire, je suis surement la seule personne au monde capable de se sacrifier pour toi.

-Tch, dégage! »

En ayant marre des protestations du blond, Izaya soupira en se disant qu'il aurait aimé une victime moins bavarde ce qui lui donna l'ingénieuse idée d'embrasser le blond pour le faire taire, celui-ci se raidissant d'un seul coup avant de tenter de se débarrasser de la langue intruse, finissant par coopérer avec résignation, se disant qu'il pourrait presque apprécier si ce n'était pas l'asticot au dessus de lui…au dessus de lui?

« -Hey, me dit pas que tu comptes me baiser?

-Quel langage déplorable mon petit Shizu-chan! Digne d'un monstre comme toi cependant…et oui, je compte bien te « baiser » comme tu dis. »

L'air réjouit du brun ne fut pas pour rassurer le blond qui se demanda pourquoi, alors qu'il tombait fortement malade pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fallut qu'il croise ce sale vermisseau…sale vermisseau qui fut agacé par la passivité du blond et se décida enfin à passer aux grand moyens, à savoir mordiller, lécher, embrasser la peau du blond qui se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur, se demandant vraiment comment le brun pouvait être assez con pour penser le guérir ainsi.

« -Voyons, on ne t'as jamais dit « si tu es malade, prend du jus d'homme? » »

La réaction première du blond aurait sans doute été « comment est-ce qu'il sait ce que je pense celui la? » Mais son corps décida de réagir de manière plus…visible à l'allusion perverse du brun qui se délecta de la vision ainsi offerte à lui avant d'enfin se décider à s'en prendre à la virilité (x,D) du blond, bien qu'ayant une certaine difficulté en vue de la longueur de celle-ci…c'est donc dans des moment comme ça qu'il remercie la veuve poignet qui lui fut d'une grande utilité à l'entente des gémissements plus qu'indécent de son « patient »…patient qui eu un sursaut en sentant une intrusion à un endroit qu'il aurait préféré ignoré…jusqu'à ce que l'illumination ne se face dans sa pauvre tête bien rouge:

« -Hey, je fait pas la femme!

-Voyons, ne fait pas l'enfant, tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser prendre par un pachyderme amorphe?

-Va te faiiaah! Qu'est-ce qu..?

-Oh, je suis rassuré de voir que même toi tu as une prostate shizu-chan~ »

Malheureusement le brun ne laissa pas le temps à son opposé de répliquer en se dépêchant de retrouver le point sensible du blond à l'aide de ses doigts, se demandant pourquoi il prenait soin de préparer celui-ci, ce justifiant en se disant qu'il était malade…excuse qu'il trouva lamentable, à peine du niveau de son Shizu-chan qui commençait à presque s'impatienté au vue des mouvement de son bassin ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire le brun, celui-ci retirant ses doigts et s'éloignant légèrement, frustrant le blond qui en voulait honteusement plus.

« -Tch, qu'est-ce que tu fou vermine?

-Et bien voit tu, je pense qu'il serait amusant de t'entendre dire ce que tu veux, tu ne crois pas?

-Sa…saloperie…

-Nee Shizu-chan, soit un peut plus gentil avec ton médecin~ »

La voix de l'informateur était un brin sensuelle, alors que celui-ci prenait une posture nonchalante mais terriblement sexy, faisant perdre ses moyens au pauvre malade qui commença à gémir de frustration, son érection ne l'aidant en rien à retrouver ses moyens. Il tenta un instant de se toucher de lui-même mais reçut pour toute réponse un claquement de langue réprobateur ainsi qu'une légère caresse sur son sexe, la pression s'exerçant sur lui montant d'un cran. Cédant finalement à ses pulsions, il tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder l'asticot et finit par accéder à sa demande, la voix hachée par le désir:

« -S'y…s'y il te plait, Izayaa-kun…

-Oui? Que veux tu?

-Tch…

-Aller, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête~ »

A vrai dire, le brun était lui aussi pas mal excité par cette situation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible…

« -Merdre, prend moi la, maintenant, tout de suite, et fou moi la paix ensuite!

-Et bien voila, quand tu veux, tu peux… »

Et sans plus attendre, le brun se jeta sur sa proie et commença à lui dévorer les lèvres, caressant en même temps le corps dénudé sous lui alors que Shizuo tentait tant bien que mal de lui retirer ses vêtements sans pour autant rompre l'étreinte passionné qu'il partageait avant que le brun ne lance un dernier regard brulant de malice au blond, s'enfonçant d'un seul coup de rein dans l'antre sans aucun doute jamais violée de sa victime jusqu'à ce jour.

Ne laissant pas réellement le temps à Shizuo pour s'habituer à sa présence, Izaya commença des mouvements de vas et viens d'abord lent puis de plus en plus désorganisé et puissant alors que les deux se perdait dans les limbes de ce plaisir malsain en vue de leurs relations, faisant fit du mécontentement des pauvres voisins qui en prenait chères leurs oreilles en vue des gémissements indécents qui remplissait l'appartement, ceux-ci étant d'une bestialité et d'une passion surprenante quant on savais à quels points les deux se haïssait.

Malheureusement, tout plaisir à une fin et se sentant venir, Izaya commença de nouveau mouvement de vas et vient sur la verge du blond avant que celui-ci ne vienne en un cri rauque, ce resserrant autours du membre de l'informateur qui vint à son tours, épuisé et vidé alors qu'il se retirait du corps sous lui, admirant une nouvelle fois son œuvre avant de filer prendre une douche rapide, ne tenant pas compte du grognement de protestation à son égard.

Une fois propre, il se rendit compte que son comportement avait été d'une profonde gaminerie mais il se reprit en voyant le blond endormit, encore nu et souillé par leurs deux semences, donnant la mesquine envie au brun de prendre une dernière photo souvenir, se disant qu'il pourrait sans doute faire un album photo de cet étrange après midi et l'envoyer ensuite à l'ex barman…embrassant une dernière fois le front de son opposé en riant, il repartit chez lui d'un air joyeux, croisant au retours Simon qui l'interrogea quant à la santé du blond.

« -Oh, je lui ai donné le meilleur des remèdes.

-Vraiment? Quoi?

-Tu lui demanderas à son réveil, je suis sure que sa réaction sera…surprenante! »

Et dès le lendemain, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre…alors qu'il avait presque oublié l'épisode de la veille, Shizuo eu la surprise de trouver un album photo sur sa table près d'une bouteille de lait frait.

Le contenu du dit album fit monter sa colère d'un cran mais il ne put retenir un cri de rage en vue du petit mot de fin laissé par le « photographe »..

« _IZAYAAAAA! »

En effet, sur la dernière photo montrant un Shizuo complètement endormit pouvait être lut: « Simon se fera un plaisir de savoir le nom de ton précieux remède. Avec toute ma haine. I.O »

Qui aime bien châtie bien…

_**Et voila, finit!**_

_**Bon, j'avoue, personnages OOC et OS vraiment idiot…mais que voulez vous, tout le monde ne nait pas avec le talent de grand écrivain!**_

_**Sur ce, bonne nuit/journée/je ne sais quoi d'autre mes chères lecteurs/lectrices!**_

_**Huhuhu~**_


End file.
